Gender Arc
by RWBYBlackFlames
Summary: How would RWBY be if Jaune was a girl. Some OC's from The Rise of Arc. Image from kuro-konoha on tumblr. Possibe Female!Jaune x Pyrrha
1. Welcome to Beacon!

Welcome to Chapter 1 of _Jeanne Arc. _This is just an idea I had when I woke up. What if everything was the same, except Jaune was a girl. I mean, he's already genderswapped from Joan of Arc, so might as well see how it'll work out if I switch it back. There will be some characters from _The Rise of Arc_, so check that out if you need help! Other than that, let's begin!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

_Welcome to Beacon!_

* * *

><p>Jeanne was having, in her opinion, one of the best days she could've possibly had. The mere fact that today was the day she could become a huntress and become the hero that she's always wanted to be made her day 100% better. Even the ride on the dustplane wasn't that bad, thanks to Sis's airsickness pills. Today was the day that everyone was going to learn the name of the world's next huntress. The name of Jeanne Arc.<p>

As she was walking, she noticed another girl, draped in red and black run into somebodies luggage, and they weren't too happy about it. Especially when they exploded. _Yay! My time to help someone!_ thought Jeanne as she approached the situation. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough and a girl dressed in black showed up, and defused the situation, the white haired girl looked insulted and walked away, and the black also walked away. Jeanne then decided that it was better late then never.

* * *

><p>"...Welcome to Beacon" said Ruby as she laid in the crater. Suddenly, she saw the outline of a person above her. It was a blonde girl in a white and yellow dress with a sword and sheathe on her side, with what looked like a longsword on her side and a small chestplate.<p>

"Are you okay?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, thanks!" said Ruby, she was still a bit disappointed that she had already made an enemy in Beacon, but maybe she could make it up with a new friend.

"That's good! I'm Jeanne Arc, who are you?" asked Jeanne.

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose. Why did you help me out back there?" asked Ruby. She was curious a bit curious on Jeanne and her motive, not everyone goes out of their way to help people for no reason.

"Well, I helped you out for two reasons. One, Strangers are only friends you haven't met yet. I got that from my Sis, and two, you kind of look like one of my sisters, Rose." said Jeanne .

"Really, she sounds nice, maybe you should introduce me one day!" said Ruby, it would be interesting to see someone that shares her name.

"She is, she's my only younger sister, everyone else is older..." said Jeanne as she pouted on being second youngest in the family. A couple moments of silence passed before Ruby restarted the conversation.

"So... I got this! It's a scythe and a high caliber sniper rifle." said Ruby as she pulled out her baby, the Crescent Rose. It was quite big, if you thought about it. Jeanne certainly thought so as well, having jumped a bit back as the scythe came down into the pavement.

"Uh, Ruby?" asked Jeanne as she regained her composure.

"Yes Jeanne?"

"I think you hit the pavement a bit too hard..." said Jeanne sheepishly as she pointed to the tip of Crescent Rose and it had cracked the pavement underneath it. Ruby started to freak out, as she didn't want to get kicked out on her first day for property damage.

"I'm sure that Mr. Ozpin won't mind a small crack like that Ruby" said Sable as she tried to calm down Ruby. It apparently worked as she started to relax and put away her weapon.

"So... what do you got?" asked Ruby as she looked at Jeanne. Jeanne then pulled out her weapon, which appeared to be an long sword, it didn't appear to have any special features, but she could be wrong.

"Does it do anything else?" asked Ruby curiously.

"No, it's just a sword, not that there's anything wrong with it. My sheath has a special feature though, it can turn from a sheath to a shield, to defend against things, like claws and bullets" said Jeanne with a bright smile.

"Ooh, that's cool! But do you have anything for range?" asked Ruby. Jeanne appeared to have a storm cloud over her head as she answered...

"Nope, I can't shoot a gun for the life of me, or anyone for that matter... Last time I tried, I somehow shot my foot with a sniper..." said Jeanne with a small frown, which was promptly eliminated. "Not that that matters, I chose not to have one anyway, I shouldn't get all down in the dumps over my decision!"

"Maybe it's for the best! Not every hunter needs a gun to kill a Grimm, and besides, just think about the bright side. No Ammo costs!" said Ruby.

"True... wait Ruby... I have a question." said Jeanne as they stopped walking.

"What is it?" asked Ruby.

"Where's the auditorium?"

* * *

><p>Hey Guys, <strong>RWBYBlackFlames<strong> here with another story. I hope that you like it, and this not-so original concept. If you're wondering what Jeanne looks like, think of, or Google, with her hair let down, her dress yellow instead of blue, and Jaune's symbol on the back of her dress with a chestplate on the front, along with Crocea Mors on the side. Again, I hope you like it, Black Flames out!


	2. The First Step

Hey Guys, **RWBYBlackFlames** here with another chapter of _Gender Arc_. All I can say is that I hope you enjoy my writing! Black Flames out!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2:<em>

_The First Step_

* * *

><p>After another 10 minutes of roaming around, attempting to find the auditorium to no avail, a teacher saw them roaming around and pointed them in the right direction to the auditorium, which led to where they were right now.<p>

"It all starts with one step, you know... A lifetime full of dreams, excitement and dead Grimm will all begin when we take this first step.." said Jeanne as they gazed upon the door.

"Let's get in and get ready!" said Ruby with a bit of excitement as they walked in to where the students have gathered. Immediately after walking in, a blond haired girl ran up to Ruby.

"Hey Ruby, how was your day so far?" asked the blonde innocently.

"Oh, it wasn't too bad Sis, I found a new friend, got to show off my new weapon, and EXPLODED after you ditched me!" said Ruby in an angry voice, which was still more adorable then frightening.

"It couldn't have been that bad... right?" asked the blonde.

"You ditched me, I ran into some crabby girl's luggage, and she was shouting at me and we exploded and she yelled at me again and all I wanted was for her to stop yelling at me!" said Ruby in a pitiful voice, unaware of who was behind her.

"YOU!" said White.

"Ahh! It's happening again!" said Ruby as she jumped into the blonde's arms.

"Oh my god, you really exploded..." said the blonde.

"You nearly blew us off the cliff!" said White, which was then that Jeanne decided to intervene, against her better judgment.

"Exxcuse me, I'm sure that it wasn't Ruby's fault. I watched the whole thing and it looked like an accident that was caused from the dust leaking from the containers..." said Jeanne. White at that point, looked offended as if that it was that Jeanne was calling her a liar, which was someone true...

"And who are you?" asked White in a snobby tone.

"I'm Jeanne Arc, who are you?" asked Jeanne, to which White looked like she had just asked the dumbest question that was ever asked to her.

"...Are you serious? I'm Schnee, Weiss Schnee! Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the world's largest dust company! Ring any bells?" asked Weiss in a downlooking tone, to which Jeanne followed with a face that could be defined in a dictionary as heavy thinking.

"...Nope, I've never heard of it." said Jeanne in an innocent tone, which caused those who heard it to sweatdrop at the girls obliviousness.

"Are you-" Weiss was cut off as microphone turned on.

"*Ahem* I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here in search of knowledge, to hone your craft, to acquire new skills, and perhaps other reasons..." As he spoke, he seemed to look in Jeanne's directions for the last part. If he did, Jeanne wouldn't have known as he kept speaking.

"And when you finish, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You think knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that, the Headmaster left the microphone, which Ms. Goodwitch decided to take.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." and with that, Weiss looked like she was going to say something, probably insulting towards her own lack of knowledge or Ruby for her accident, but decided against it before walking away.

"She seemed nice...ish..." said Jeanne, before turning to the other blonde. "I never caught your name, what is it?"

"I'm Yang, Yang Xiao, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's sister." said Yang with a clever grin on her face, which earned her a chuckle from Jeanne and a disappointed look from Ruby.

"Nice to meet you Yang, you might have heard it, but I'm Jeanne Arc, friend of Ruby." said Jeanne with a happy look on her face.

"I think we're going to get along Jeanne... I respect a person who can laugh at my beautiful, funny puns." said Yang with a smile as well. This was going to be a fun year...

* * *

><p>Hey Guys, <strong>RWBYBlackFlames<strong> here and I hope you enjoyed!

Black Flames out!


End file.
